


No title - A Barisi short little drabble

by Tiberias



Category: Barisi - Fandom, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiberias/pseuds/Tiberias
Summary: Rafael Barba had never considered himself the jealous type, but then ... Sonny happened.





	No title - A Barisi short little drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed, sorry I don't have one, plus English not my mother language!

You've never been a jealous person really. 

Actually, Sonny is more the jealous and possessive type of boyfriend.

He always justifies himself blaming his Italian genes.

***

_What are you looking at?_

_That man!_

_Who?_

_Don't turn! The douchebag is looking at your ass, your nicely shaped ass!_

_Sonny, please._

_If he doesn't stop, mammamia I'm gonna go there and smash his fucking face!_

_Can we just simply pay and go?_

_Rafael, you don't understand ... he's watching your ass!_

_And let him stare, I'm yours._

_I know cariño but ..._

_But, what?!_

_I don't care, I'm gonna smash his fucking face!_

_Ok._

***

But when you spot in the crowd that guy who is clearly devouring your Sonny with his eyes ... you don't know what's really going on inside you, because suddenly you feel feverish, and both your palms are itchy.

You just want ... _to smash his fucking face!_

Sonny is looking at the Pride Parade, slightly bent over the metal crowd control barrier, and totally unaware of what is going on behind him. Disheveled hair, denim shorts that show too much of his long legs, vintage discolored t-shirt, stained with sleeves cut off, and his teenager-casual look is finished with a pair of flip-flops.

 _Sonny!_   - You call him.

He turns to look at you, turquoise eyes hidden behind a pair of black Ray-Ban, technically your Ray-Ban, and a mint Popsicle half pushed past his pink lips.

You are left wondering if this is even legal.

 _Sonny can we go?_   - You yell hoping he can hear you over the crowd.

 _What?!_   - He yells back, taking out from his mouth that mint Popsicle, which comes out slick and with a long and sticky strand of saliva attached to it.

You almost jizz in your pants.

The man is slowly walking toward Sonny, eyes fixed on his long thighs.

 _Yes, definitely yes! Those denim shorts must disappear!_   - You mutter between yourself, quickly making your way toward Sonny. Your sweaty fingers wraps tightly around his slim wrist, pulling him closer to your body.

 _Come on boy, enough for today!_ \- You hiss, turning your eyes and glaring menacingly at the man.

 _Ra - Rafael?_ \- He asks looking at you confused, lips red from the cold of the Popsicle.

_Let's go home. That's an order Carisi._

_B-But ... the parade?_

_Fuck the parade!_

Sonny nods his head slowly, confused, sticky mint flavored liquid dripping along his long fingers and wrist.

 _Ok._ \- He nods, letting you drag him away by his wrist.

You turn to look back at the man watching you lead him away, eyes still fixed on Sonny's long thighs.

Yes you're jealous. This is the first time you feel this way and you are terrified by it. Totally scared by this new emotion. You did not expect it, not after just only 3 months of relationship.

Sonny silently resumes licking his Popsicle. _Can at least watch it on TV?_

_Yes. After I fuck you._

_Ah... OK. -_ He grins already very excited about the idea.

Oh yes, you will definitely throw away those denim shorts, but first ... you are gonna play a bit with them.

 


End file.
